The proposed investigation is a broad-based study of affective disorder in which the relationship of affective disorder comprises a number of studies relating affective disorder to other psychiatric and behavioral phenomena. Among the relationships to be studied is that of affective disorder to social effectiveness, to other psychiatric illnesses, to normal grief, and to suicidal ideas and violence in Negro men. Studies that involve the laboratory include those of blood linkage, of brain biochemistry in affective disorder, of the functional significance of unique brain proteins, of free carbohydrates of the CNS, and of drug and metabolism effects of various brain substrates and enzymes having to do with energy metabolism and the metabolism of unique brain proteins. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cochran, E., Robins, E., and Grote, S. Regional Serotonin Levels in Brain: A Comparison of Depressive Suicides and Alcoholic Suicides with Controls. J. Biol. Psychiatry, 11: 283-293, 1976. Robins, E. Biogenic Amines and Enzymes in Regions of the Human Brain: Studies in Brains of Manic Depressives, Chronic Alcoholics, and Controls. Presented at the Conference on Neuroregulators of Psychiatric Disorders, Asilomar, California, January 13-16, 1976. Oxford Univ. Press. (In press).